moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pawberry Crib
' The Pawberry Crib' (also referred as The Crib) is a location in Pawberry Hills. It is an all-purpose nursery for Baby Moshlings. It first appeared in the Poppet Magazine and later appeared in the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Each of The Poppeteers use their own talents to help raise the Baby Moshlings and contribute. Buster Bumblechops often drops off Baby Moshlings and Eggs to be taken care of there. “That’s one of the reasons the Crib is such a lovely place to be. I know I can trust my closest friends to always do the right thing.” – Poppet “The Crib is the greatest place to work in the swooniverse, and that’s mostly thanks to Poppet!” – Serena Description (Poppet Magazine and Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 46) Nestled between rolling green meadows and bathed in sunshine from morning to dusk, Pawberry Crib lies at the heart of Pawberry Hills. It is the perfect place for Poppet and her pals to care for Baby Moshlings, helping them learn, play and grow into the cute critters loved by Monstro City! Hatching Hut When a Moshling egg arrives, Poppet takes it straight to the Hatching Hut. Cosy mini-pods keep the eggs toasty warm and safe from mischievous Glumps until the day they crack! Zaffi has decked out the Hatching Hut with every gadget, button and whizz-bang techno-tool to make sure that all the eggs have every comfort. Goo Pit An ooey-gooey rainbow splash is only a slip and a slide away for Baby Moshlings looking for a colourful cool down. The random rainbow generator at the bottom means every landing is a lucky dip! Vertical Hopscotch Climb up to ten or slip down from six, this hip-hop-skip-scotch is a slippery slidey way for Baby Moshlings to learn to count their claws and paws! Sundial Even on the cloudiest day this cheery chap keeps the Moshlings feeling chipper! Planting Zone This sweet smelling hideout means any Baby looking for some downtime can zone out in Juno’s horticultural haven. Climbing Frame Tickly Baby Moshlings paws keep this laugh-a-minute fun frame giggling all day long! The wibbly-wobbly obstacle course has bouncing balls and hiccupping slides to keep everymoshi on their toes. Lucki’s fly-high springulator means that every Moshling gets the chance to feel sky high! Entrance A paw-print recognition system keeps the Crib safe from grumpy Glumps and mischievous Moshlings. Zaffi’s smart-safe gates send out a Hub alert if any little Moshling wanders too far, but no Baby wants to be away from the Crib when the tick-tock-top clock chimes for tea! Poppet Magazine Gallery Poppet Magazine issue 1 p8.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 1 p9.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 3 p6.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 3 p7.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 3 p18.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 3 p19.jpeg Concept Art Pawberry Crib.jpg Description (Moshi Monsters Magazine) “Ah hello there, Moshling fans! I know why you’re here! You want to learn just how a Moshling goes from egg to cutie-ful critter, don’t you? Well, you’ve come to the right place. Are you ready? Let’s read on” – Buster Bumblechops Stage 1 My assistant Snuffy and I travel all over Monstro City, from Music Island to the depths of the Potion Ocean, continuing my study of Moshlingology. Stage 2 Sometimes we find a lost egg, or one that needs extra care, so we take it to Pawberry Crib where Poppet takes it straight to the Hatching Hut. Here, cosy mini-pods (and Poppet’s hugs) keeps the egg safe and warm until it cracks! Stage 3 Once the Baby Moshling hatches, it lives at Pawberry Crib. It is the perfect place for Poppet and her pals to care for Baby Moshlings, helping them learn, play and grow into the cutie-ful critters loved by Monstro City! Stage 4 When the Baby Moshlings are all grown up and able to care for themselves, they are released back to the wild, where they are free to wander Monstro City until… Stage 5 … a monster plants just the right combination of seeds in their garden. The Moshlings chose who they want to live with by seeking out the monsters who are looking for new friends! Then the two pals live happily ever after! Moshi Monsters Magazine Gallery Magazine issue 54 p10.png Magazine issue 54 p11.png Magazine issue 46 p14.png Magazine issue 46 p15.png Category:Locations